The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a test program, and a test method. In particular, the present invention is preferably used for a test technique that selects defects at a low temperature of an SRAM (Static Random Access Memory) mounted on the semiconductor device by performing a test at normal temperature instead of a test at low temperature.
In related art, regarding an inexpensive semiconductor device, test cost maybe reduced by omitting a test at a low temperature (for example, 0° C. or below) in a screening test before shipping. This is because in a semiconductor manufacturing process in related art, in an SRAM memory cell, many circuit operation failures due to manufacturing defects such as insufficient static noise margin (SNM) tend to occur at a high temperature and there is no problem even if the test at a low temperature is omitted. For a test item where an operation at a low temperature is the hardest, a technique is provided in which a power supply voltage or the like by which the same operation condition as that in the low temperature is realized in normal temperature is obtained in advance and a normal temperature test is performed as an alternative to the test item.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-244659 discloses a test technique that changes a word line potential into a voltage corresponding to a temperature at which measurement should be performed based on a temperature-word line potential conversion table which is prepared in advance and provided and in which a corresponding relationship between the temperature and the word line potential is described.